1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module for a vehicle headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, such an optical module works with a light source having the drawback of emitting heat. It is therefore equipped with a heat sink to absorb the heat in order to keep the temperature of said module at a relatively low level. In this way, the operation of the optical module is not affected by too high a temperature.
This type of module has already been patented. For example, patent application EP 2 138 759, which is equivalent to U.S. Publication 2009/0316425, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,462, relates to an optical module with the particularity of having a light source based on a semiconductor light emitting device. This module comprises a heat sink for blowing cooled air toward the light source.